pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to , started . This wiki is for sharing your ideas of your own version of Plants vs. Zombies! We now have a whopping in our wiki. Thanks for all your contributions! Note: Plants vs. Zombies is created by PopCap Games not us. Note: This is not Plants VS Zombies 2. Create a new article width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Latest News *A facebook comment box is available here! *We now have Emoticons! You can use it anywhere! *Use the Userbox Template for your own template! *Requesting all users to rename all their plant and zombie images to File:zombie/plant name (exactly the way it's spelled in the article).png. The templates only allow Portable Network Graphics (.png) images (since they can't be exchanged with other file types). *Go here to put your own created Screenshots! You must be the one who created it. *Try the new game: Pea Escape, Pea Escape 2P & Pea War *If you add news here, add it News if you are an admin. If not, request an admin to add it for you. *Sad news, Randomguy3000 has retired PVZCC Wiki.. :( Vote in our top 10 lists More news here! Last month's news here! Before Creating *Please create an account to recognize your work accordingly, and to see if you do good things rather than spamming. *Be friendly and don't be rude. *Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If yes, don't replace the contents with yours, just fix it. *Please put picture if possible. Drawings works too, or just request him or other people that know how to edit photos to make your photo. *If you are creating an area add the name of the place a zombie can eat your brains if you lose. *Ask permission before creating a new version of a user's existing plant, zombie, area, etc. *For Plants pages, use the Plants layout here so that editing plants pages are easier. *Make sure your ideas make sense and the characters and items are not copyrighted. Admins These are the admins in this wiki, leave a question on their talk page if you need a help. Some might be inactive, especially three admins, so it is better to contact an active admin. If you DO contact an inactive admin, expect a delay or an answer from a different admin. *Zomplant Jelo*, *** (Creator, main admin) *Plant lover* *Cofee BAM!* *Guppie The Third*, *** *CattailsWelove* *Randomguy3000*, † *CompliensCreator00*, ** *GatlingPeaz** *Joshandpingu** *Leotard pantsu** *Pandaboy2 * - also have bureaucrat rights ** - slightly inactive *** - will be inactive for a long time † - retired Facebook Comments PVZCC Facebook Group New Great Ideas Prizes You Can Win If you did it again, we will double the length of your vacation. If you did it again more than 3 times, you'll get "THE BIGGEST PRIZE!"! Remember to report bad edits to admins to overlook what the editor has done and if he/she must be blocked. Polls New polls any time it's available. Do not edit the polls below. Who should be voted as the sixth featured user? Guppie the Third CompliensCreator00 GatlingPeaz Joshandpingu Leotard pantsu Pandaboy2 How did you find out about PvZ? I found it while browsing through the internet My friend told me Someone just downloaded it for me and played it anyways I forgot Other What subject do you like? Everything English Social Studies Science Math Phys. Ed. Music Computer Ed. (if you have) Subjects about language(s) other than English Nothing Featured Featured User Cofee BAM! is an Indo-Chinese. He is an admin and bureaucrat of this wiki. He's very approachable and understands what he has to do. Being a young gentleman(actualy I am not gentle in home), he is forgiving, but he has conditions, but nevertheless forgiving. One of the oldest users here, he knows much about what's going on. Featured Image A very cute zombie. Featured Poll Other than PvZ, which is the most awesome video game? Call of Duty Kingdom Hearts Angry Birds Little Big Planet Portal DoTA The Sims Other None, PvZ is the best! Category:Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki Category:Browse